What you didnt know didnt hurt
by Darigirl06
Summary: We all thought he was dead, james said he was dead and we all assumed he was right...but is alice's lover truly dead? up for adoption if offered. I'll give you my plot ideas for the story, dont have time to focus on the story. messege me or email me!
1. Out of the Shadows and Back in again

Unknown POV

It had been years since the last time I was happy. Years since I had seen the light.

I lived under a rock ever since I lost her.

My love, she was gone. I didn't know if she was now ashes somewhere mixed with the dirt, or if she was happily living the life I had always wanted for her.

No, this wasn't the life I had wanted for her. The life I wanted for her included me. We were going to spend eternity together until _he_ came along and ruined my plans.

_Him_…I could only hope he had not survived.

I don't know how much time had past since I freely walked out in the open. Occasionally I would take a stroll in the city but I would stay put, covering my self from sight. Not once since that day had I encountered another one of my kind. I only hoped to keep it that way.

It was a sunny day but not bright enough for my skin to glow.

I guess this was to be expected. It would have been everything I had ever dreamed of, if only it had gone the way I planed.

I was walking down the street in Seattle, Washington. My temporary home.

A group of couples and a little girl caught my attention. They seemed to be a family; a picture perfect scene. You could clearly see their beauty.

A little girl was skipping about and laughing at their comments. But this didn't surprise me as much as what ensued.

"Auntie Alice! Auntie Alice!" The little girl cried, running to the front where a short pixie-like female and a Blond male were walking arm in arm.

The pixie turned to look at the child with a smile.

"What's up, Ness?" She asked care free.

"Uncle Emmy called me Goldie locks again." The child said in an annoyed tone.

The pixie stared at the child for a moment before smirking.

"Did he now? Well, we'll just have to see about that. Wont we? Don't worry Nessie. We'll get that over sized teddy back in no time!" She said with an evil glint in her eyes.

Just then, a brunette who was walking behind the pixie hand in hand with another man intervened.

"I know what your thinking. Don't do it." She said logically. The pixie pouted.

"But Bella!"

"No, Alice!" The brunette insisted. The pixie finally gave in.

"Fine! You're no fun, Bella. Too mature." She mumbled the last bit, but I heard her anyways. The brunette did too, and rolled her eyes at the pixie-like girl.

But I didn't stick around to hear the rest of their conversation. I left just then due to rapid memories passing in my brain.

Memories I didn't want to conjure up. The pixie reminded me too much of my love.

And deep down, I knew who she really was. But I was in denial. Because she seemed happy even thought I wasn't there with her. I wasn't there to share her happiness, and that killed me most.

I didn't want to acknowledge that the love of my life had just passed before my eyes because she was already happy…with someone else.


	2. Just the Family and Us

"Look at this dress Bella! The color goes so well with you're hair!" Rose exclaimed while skimming through a rack.

I looked over at the dress but before protesting, Alice had already come over and snatched it out of Rosalie's hands. Rose stood there wondering what happened before shaking her head and returning to her hunt.

"Momma?" I felt a tug at my red dress and looked down to see Renesmee looking up at me.

"Momma, why don't they have anything in my size here? I want to look for clothes too!" She complained.

Sighing, I took her to her father, Edward. He was with Emmet and Jasper in the corner of the store waiting for us.

"Are you done?" He asked.

"Finally!" Emmet shouted, earning him a few stares from the people around us.

Nessie, being the adorable girl that she is, put on her lips and said softly, "Shhh"

Jasper grinned at this.

"No, we aren't finished here but Renesmee is getting a bit restless. She wants to look at something for herself. Would you mind taking her, Edward?" I asked pleading.

"Like you want to be here anymore than she does?" Emmet snorted, earning him a glare from all of us.

"Of course, Love. Come on Nessie!"

Edward took her hand from mine and they all walked out to do their own thing, leaving Rosalie and I to be subjected to Alice's torture.

After watching them walk until they were out of sight, I turned to find something Alice approvable. A red dress caught my eye. It was very sophisticated and classy so I was sure Alice wouldn't dare say no to it.

Out of no where, Alice appeared besides me. I swear, even though I have better senses then a cat, somehow Alice is completely unpredictable.

"If you're going to buy that, you better make a set out of it." She warned me. I just rolled my eyes and smiled at her.

When I walked up to the dress, I noticed a very pretty red pearl necklace to match. I picked up the dress, the necklace and its matching earrings. Then I began to search for some strappy death-traps, my word for high-heals. There was I nice pair of strappy brown manolos on display and I told an employee putting some boxes away to get my size in them.

After hesitating for a few seconds, she left to get my shoes.

While I was waiting, Alice came up and stood waiting with me, but not looking at me.

"I'm impressed." She said.

"Thank you." I replied, still starring ahead in wait for the employee.

She inclined her head, as in to say 'You're welcome'.

After waiting a little bit longer, I took the shoes from the employee and smiled at her in thanks.

When I collected all of my things, Rose joined me to give them to Alice so she could purchase them. I didn't really like the attention I got because of my immortality so I stayed away from any chance of it. Rose, although loved the attention, refused to associate with the humans. When Alice was finished buying everything, we walked out of the store walking at a pace which would have been considered fast to humans.

In a very cheerful, and hopeful tone Alice said, "Does this mean I can throw away all your t-shirts and sweats?"

Rosalie laughed and I just glared at the pixie giving her a straight 'No'.

We sat down at a table in the corner of a restaurant after we called the guys. They said they were almost finished so we decided not to rush them.

I sighed and looked around the setting with a slight smile on my face. Rosalie noticed.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"Something's on your mind. So what is it?"

I turned to look at her.

"I was just thinking how ever since the Volturi incident, we haven't spent much family time together. All of us. It feels nice." I explained.

"You're right. We should do this more often." She nodded in agreement.

"Oh! Maybe we can convince Esme and Carlisle to come too! We don't really do any activities with them." Alice suggested.

That would be lovely! I really loved to spend time with Carlisle because I always learned something new when I was with him but he was usually working on something.

"That's not true, Alice. We play Baseball with them." Rosalie said.

Alice rolled her eyes and reasoned, "Baseball doesn't count."

Rosalie and I exchanged amused glances. We both knew she was only making excuses for her comment.

"Baseball is an activity, Alice, just like shopping." I said, grinning.

She made an annoyed sound and went back to what she was doing. While Alice was looking through some of the bags, something caught my attention.

"Alice, isn't that the dress I picked out?" I said suspiciously, pointing to something in one of the bags.

It seemed to be the same exact thing but in blue.

"Nope…well, yes but not really." She said simply.

I stared her down.

"Care to elaborate?" I asked raising a delicate brow.

"Since I usually pick out all of your outfits, and by usually I mean always, I was pretty proud when I saw you get that Red dress. So here is what I decided to do, since I know you loved the dress so much, I figured I would just get you the same dress in every color they had with all the matching necessities to go with it." She explained. She had this story planned out…she knew this was going to happen.

Alice realized that I had figured it out and gave me a cheeky smile.

"So explain to me why I can't just wear that one dress instead of wearing different colors of the exact same thing?"

She looked horrified.

"Bella! You can't let people see you wearing the same thing more then once!" Alice scolded.

"Yeah but technically, she would still be wearing the samething." Rosalie reasoned.

Alice sighed and rolled her eyes. Apparently she was the only one who understood the fashion industry properly.

"Even though the dresses are the same, the different colors each have their own vibe, so they all look a bit different when you see them. Plus I got different kinds of accessories for each just to add to the effect." She assured.

I rolled my eyes. She thought way too ahead for such a simple dress. It wasn't even like it was an evening gown or anything. I would probably end up wearing it to a meeting, or shopping anyways.

The Boys were still no where in sight so while Alice went through our things, Rosalie and I chatted.

Ever since Renesmee, we had become closer then ever. In fact, we were inseparable, Rosalie, Alice and I. We did everything together. Carlisle and Esme called us the _Trois Soeurs _sometimes, just to make fun. They said it was an old French Store. Alice had confirmed it.

"So what are you going to do tomorrow?" I asked her.

"I have no clue. I really just want to spend the day around with the family, you know? I'll probably spend some time finishing some things up. Maybe I'll touch up the M3, then help Esme get the old clothes ready for her charity project." She said shrugging. I nodded and began to think up something to do.

"I was going to go hunting for a couple of hours tomorrow; do you want to come with me?" I asked.

"Sure, we could do that!" She smiled.

I quickly scanned the restaurant again. I knew that the boys would be back but it made me anxious to not know where exactly they were. After all, they had my daughter.

Just then, a thought passed my mind.

"Alice, would you like to go with us tomorrow?" I asked her.

She looked up from her work between Rosalie and me.

"Hunting? Oh, no. I have things to get done."

Just then I heard a speedy heartbeat approaching. My shield began to notice another presence.

"Momma!" My little girl shouted, running up to my arms.

"Hey, Baby girl!"

"Hello, Love. How was shopping?" Edward asked, pulling me into his warm embrace.

I smiled up at him and pecked him on the cheek.

"Not that bad, I must admit. Besides Alice going a bit overboard everything was fine."

"Really?" Edward asked incredulously.

"Oh, don't be so surprised Edward. You might not know it but Bella is hiding a very critical talent from you all."

I had molded my shield so that it only covered Rosalie and Alice. That way, Edward could not read their minds and did not know what Alice was talking about.

"Hiding a talent? Besides what she already has?" Jasper said.

Alice nodded in conformation. Rosalie and I giggled since we already knew what Alice was talking about. Nessie giggled along with us just because she couldn't help herself.

"It's something vital for our survival. Something which we need. So important, that the world would end without it!" She said mystically.

The boys looked very confused and lost.

"So what is it?" Emmet asked annoyed.

"The ability to…shop like a pro!" She finished with a squeal. Rosalie and I burst out in a bell like laugh. The boys stood there glaring at Alice.

"Okay, okay, we'd better get going." I said, with amusement still tick in my voice.


	3. Blinded by Grief

The night was dark, the night was always dark. The daily routine was always the same.

Sun comes up, sunsets, moon comes up, dawn comes, and sun rises, then all over again. Nothing ever changed.

The forest was quiet, just as it always was. I could smell the traces of humans and animals both which lingered on the trees. This was probably the only place in the world which humans ventured into the thick forest on a regular basis.

But as I walked closer, another scent came to my attention. It was vaguely familiar, one of them known better then the rest of the unusual smells.

I could only come to one conclusion.

These were the scents of immortals.

I decided that if I followed their trail, then perhaps I could find their home.

So with that in mind, I followed the immortals traces deep into the forest until I reached a river.

Looking beyond the river, I could see a white house. I was sure that was the place I was headed for.

When I had finally reached the beautiful white building, I simply went and rang their doorbell. I did not wish to change my decision by staring and pondering. I knew this was what was best for me. I had estranged myself from society far too long and I was aware of its harmfulness to my sanity.

It's Ironic how the former owner of the asylum is the one who has lost their mind.

After waiting for barely a second, the door opened to reveal a young woman.

Immortal, I thought.

She was stunning, possibly the most beautiful thing in existence. She was Venus's incarnate.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a chilling tone. Though her face spoke a story of a thousand meadows, her voice was as cold and hard as a blizzard.

I knew she didn't like me that instant.

"May I see your leader?" I asked politely.

She stared at me, seeming to hesitate then turned leaving the door wide open. I assumed it was a gesture to follow her.

I walked into the house in awe. The way everything was put together was simply breathtaking.

That's when realized that the Young Woman was gone and had walked out. I also realized I was standing in a wide and open living room. It was very large with some couches in the center along with a coffee table in between. A piano sat in the corner closest to me and some shelves and tables scattered around the room. Wall art and pictures hung from all over and a grand stair case ascended in the back.

I also noticed that there were people around the room; Immortals, to be exact.

"Welcome!" I gentle and friendly voice greeted. I noticed it came from the top of the stairs.

A very young man came smiling to me. I nodded in greeting.

"I am Carlisle. This is my Coven. Do you travel alone?" He asked.

I looked around and nodded.

"I picked up unusual scents in the forest and traced it to here. Do you keep permanent residence here?" I asked without looking at him until I was finished observing.

"Well we do move every few years but mostly, yes. If I may ask, how long are you planning on staying in the area?"

I looked at him in hopelessness.

"I am lost mentally and physically. I have no place for me in this world."

He frowned and gestured to the couches, meaning "Come sit."

He sat across from me and smiled.

"Why don't we wait for the rest of my coven? They should be here shortly."

After a few minutes later I heard a car driving in. Laughter followed and I could also smell the scents becoming stronger.

"You should have seen your faces!" A booming voice said whilst coming in.

I turned to the door to find two young men come in wearing annoyed expressions with another man following them. He was very large and could have been very intimidating if I was human.

"Hello Carlisle." One of the Men said in a pleasant voice.

"Where are the others, Jasper?" Carlisle asked, addressing the blond haired man.

"Bella and Alice will be here shortly. We took Nessie to the cottage to get some rest. As far as I know everyone else is here." Carlisle nodded in approval.

Everyone else? How large _was_ this coven?

Just then another car drove up and giggling was heard.

Two young women walked in laughing at something they were previously speaking of. Both carried plastic bags in their hands which gave off a horrifying stench.

Then I recognized the girl. Mary.

"You will never believe who we ran into! Tyler _and_ Mike!" Mary said laughing.

Just then two more people walked into the room. The beautiful woman who opened the door for me and another woman I hadn't seen yet.

"Really? What did Mike say? He's with Jessica so it doesn't really matter but what about Tyler?" The Beautiful girl asked with amusement thick in her voice.

At least I now know she can smile.

Everyone seemed amused except for the boy with bronze hair and the Brunette girl.

"Rose! That's not important!" The Brunette cried out.

So that was the Goddesses given name. It was beautiful but I had expected something more elaborate.

Out of no where, the bronze haired boy grasped his head and shouted, "Alright, alright. Enough please."

Everyone was smiling, while Carlisle shook his head to stop them from continuing.

"So Carlisle, who is our guest?" The larger one said.

They all immediately froze, seeming uncomfortable.

I knew they were all aware I was here from the minute they came in, much before that actually. What I didn't understand was why it took them this long to bring it to Carlisle's attention. Surely they had some desire to protect their coven? They had no way of knowing if I was a threat or not?

"Yes, well, this is…" Carlisle trailed, realizing he had not been given a name.

"David." I interjected.

"Ah, yes."

"Carlisle, we trust your judgment entirely." The bronze one said, nods from the rest all followed.

"Perhaps we should introduce our selves." Carlisle suggested.

"Hello, my name is Emmet, this is my mate Rosalie." The big one said, gesturing to the Goddess. Rosalie, yes, much more elaborate then Rose.

"Edward, my mate Bella. It's a pleasure." The bronze one said, offering his hand while holding the brunettes in the other.

Then Carlisle walked over to the other women and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You know who I am; this is my mate, Esme."

Then the last man nodded.

"Please to meat you acquaintance, I go by Jasper. This is my mate Alice." He said holding the pixie.

Alice? No, her name wasn't Alice, it was Mary. Perhaps I was mistaken. Perhaps I was only blinded in grief.


End file.
